


The Next Round

by Creej



Series: Control [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Fifth in the series. Peter and Neal continue their game.





	The Next Round

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last in this series since I have no idea what might come next. The muse kinda lost interest...

Neal was playing dirty and Peter knew it from the second Neal stepped out onto the terrace at June's. As had been his habit almost from the beginning, Peter had a cup of coffee and a breakfast pastry while waiting for Neal to finish dressing. This morning when Neal joined him, Peter knew he was halfway to being royally fucked. Neal was dressed - as usual - in one of Byron's Rat Pack suits but it had been tailored to accentuate Neal's best asset, his gorgeous ass. Neal knew perfectly well how much Peter admired his rear view. Added to that, Neal's hair was artfully tousled, as if someone - Peter - had carded their fingers through the thick, silky locks - another thing Peter enjoyed.

"Morning Peter," Neal said, getting his own coffee.

"Morning Neal," Peter said, deliberately *not* noticing how Neal's lips pursed as he sipped his coffee. "So, it's going to be like that, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Neal said, snagging a Danish. But the look in his eyes said he knew exactly what Peter meant.

Peter knew he didn't have the chiseled good looks or the god-like body of his partner but he knew he had at least one thing that affected him - his laugh. He wasn't sure when he realized that Neal got aroused when he laughed but he knew he did. Specifically, it was Peter's low, knowing laugh that really turned the younger man on. Peter let it pass and stood. "Time to go," he said.

Neal finished his pastry, licking his fingers suggestively. However he didn't get the reaction he'd hoped for - Peter just raised a brow and motioned toward the door, being careful to walk at Neal's side and not behind him so as to not be distracted by that perfectly shaped ass.

"Seriously? Nothing?" Neal asked as he got into the car, then glanced at Peter's crotch. "So...something," he murmured, seeing the growing bulge. He went to run his fingers along it but Peter caught his hand and raised it to his lips.

"Later," Peter said.

 

The basic rule of their game remained the same - the first one to give into their baser instincts lost. This time they'd agreed to limit it to innuendoes, double entendres, looks and touches - no blow jobs or 'taking things into their own hands'. Neal had protested the no blow jobs stipulation but had - reluctantly - agreed when Peter questioned his resourcefulness.

Peter was fairly confident about winning this round as well since he had what he considered three very strong advantages - his laugh, Neal's imagination and the fact that he knew just where and how to touch the younger man to get him aroused. He smiled faintly, remembering how he'd left Neal alone for two days then set his imagination loose. He only knew one of the scenarios Neal had come up with but he could think of a few more.

Neither had a chance to really play that morning since it was all hands on deck for an undercover operation in which Neal had a major role. Purely coincidentally, Neal was able to use it to his advantage - at least the wardrobe for it. If Neal looked good in his vintage suits, he looked even better in tight denim. He saw Peter's eyes darken with arousal as he swept his eyes over him, lingering briefly on his ass and the slight bulge under the button fly.

"Good?" Neal asked, indicating the get up.

"Good enough to eat," Peter said, pleased when he heard Neal's breath hitch. "Now, let's get you wired."

Since part of Neal's wardrobe included a sleeveless T-shirt, they had to put the transmitter somewhere else - namely, down the back of Neal's pants.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd planned this," Neal murmured as Peter threaded the wired from the transmitter around to his chest, taking every opportunity to surreptitiously grope.

"I could say the same," Peter said. "You know damn well how you look in jeans. Like sex on a stick."

Neal's eyes darkened, hearing the note in Peter's voice, ignoring for a moment the wire taped to his chest but glad it wasn't transmitting just yet. "You are so lucky I agreed to the no blow jobs rule," he whispered. "Or I'd be on my knees right now."

There wasn't time for anything else since Neal had a meeting with their suspect. Neal shrugged into the leather coat, made one last check with the wire and was off. But damned if Neal wasn't able to tease Peter while talking to their suspect, saying things Peter *knew* were aimed at him but which fit seamlessly into the conversation. As usual, Neal performed flawlessly and they had the evidence they needed to make an arrest.

Instead of changing back into his suit, Neal kept the jeans and T-shirt - minus the wire - and sat in Peter's office, legs splayed as he wrote his post-operation report, fully aware of where Peter's eyes were. Neal felt himself get aroused - being the object of Peter's regard had always had that effect - but did nothing to hide it. Let Peter think about what Neal's cock felt like and tasted like; it would be to Neal's advantage.

Things shifted into lower gear for the rest of the day but Neal still didn't change into his suit. It remained where it was, in a garment bag hung on the hat-rack that stood behind his desk. Neal smiled to himself when he kept catching Peter looking at him, especially his ass.

"Never thought you'd be okay wearing an outfit like this," Peter said, perching on the edge of Neal's desk.

"Normally I'm not but I can see the appeal," Neal said, hand resting on his burgeoning cock. He smiled faintly, seeing Peter shift slightly. He lowered his voice and added, "Besides I like the way you look at me, like you just want to throw me over the desk and fuck me senseless." Peter's breath hitched but he retaliated by brushing his fingers over Neal's hand and giving *that* laugh. That, combined with the heated look Peter gave him almost had him coming in his pants right in the middle of the office. Neal glanced at the clock. "Think we can cut out of here?" he asked. "Only ten minutes to go..."

"Got somewhere to be?" Peter asked, brow raised.

Neal glanced around but no agents were within earshot. "Yeah, on my knees with your cock in my mouth," he said in a low voice.

"But we agreed..."

"Yeah I know," Neal said. "Doesn't stop me from thinking about it though." He gazed at Peter appreciatively. "You know how much I like doing that."

"When this is decided," Peter said.

"You mean after you fuck me," Neal said.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Peter asked.

Neal gave him a wicked grin. "You like my cock," he said. He saw Peter's eyes go almost black and for a moment he thought he'd be bent over his desk as Peter pounded into him and his cock twitched.

"Your imagination is showing Caffrey," Peter said, seeing his reaction. He stood. "C'mon, let's go home."

Once again, their luck had them alone in the elevator and Neal took full advantage of the situation - stroking Peter through his slacks, nipping at his lips - "It's just touching if you think about it" - and groping his ass. Peter wasn't a passive recipient though, giving as good as he got - caressing Neal in all his hot spots, nipping his ear, sucking a bruise at the join of neck and shoulder. The elevator ride was entirely too short. Just before the doors opened, Peter gave Neal's denim clad cock a firm squeeze, making him gasp. Peter gave him a smile that bordered on a smirk as he watch Neal pull himself back together.

"This isn't over yet, Burke," Neal said as they walked to the car. He laid the garment bag containing his suit in the back seat, well aware of Peter's eyes on his ass. He added a little wiggle as he slid into the passenger seat. He waited until Peter got behind the wheel before sliding into his lap, straddling him. The steering wheel didn't leave much room, digging a little into his back, but Neal didn't mind - it ensured their cocks rubbed against each other and Neal took full advantage of it.

"Neal..." Peter tried to sound stern but it came out breathless.

Neal kissed him, writhing against him. "C'mon Peter," he breathed in his ear. "Just think what it feels like, me all slicked up, waiting for your cock..." He kissed the other man again, delving deep, feeling just a little bit desperate and not caring if Peter knew it.

"This is so not fair," Peter groaned, gripping Neal's ass

"Told you I was going to play dirty," Neal said, running the tip of his tongue around Peter's ear and felt him shiver, his cock pulsing against Neal's. Peter worked a hand down the back of Neal's jeans, his fingers slipping between his cheeks and teased the edge of his hole. "Talk about dirty," Neal gasped but pressed closer, trying to give him more room. He looked into Peter's eyes, blown black but still filled with a wicked look. As deftly as Neal could have done it, Peter undid Neal's fly and slipped his other hand in, grasping Neal's naked cock. "So that's how it is," Neal said as he did the same thing to Peter. He leaned in again and whispered, "I'd blow you right now if I had the room."

Peter latched onto his neck and soon Neal was writhing uncontrollably against him, his breath ragged. "Peter..."

Peter was on the edge, right behind Neal and he forcibly stopped, barely pulling himself back from the brink. This is not where he wanted to do this. "Neal..." He waited until the younger man met his gaze. "How about we take this some place more comfortable? And screw the damned game?"

Neal pulled himself back together and climbed back into the passenger seat. "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go."

Peter made it to June's in almost record time and Neal claimed his mouth as soon as they hit the stairs. Later, Peter would put it down to dumb luck that neither broke anything on the way up. Neal's hands and mouth were all over Peter as he stripped the other man, pushing him toward the bed. Peter pulled the younger man against him, back to chest, running his hand's down Neal's body and cupping his turgid cock. Neal thrust against his hand but Peter stilled him.

"Peter..."

"No more games, all right?" Peter asked. "I could see that you were barely in control, almost desperate. That's not what I wanted, you know? I didn't think..."

"I agreed, Peter," Neal said, calmer. "I knew what I was getting into but I guess I didn't realize it'd get so...intense. But, yeah, no more games." He smiled mischievously and added "But I'll still tease."

Peter laughed softly. "I have no doubt," he said. "And so will I."

They took their time - something they hadn't done in a while - and it was late when Peter pushed into Neal's tight heat. Later, as they rested, Neal said, " You have to admit it was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Peter said, running a hand down Neal's chest. "And I admit I was surprised at your self control at the beginning. You're usually more...impulsive."

"I thought you liked that about me."

"Sometimes," Peter said. "But not during an op."

Neal rolled over and straddled him. "I can't promise anything but I'll try to keep out of trouble," he said, then smiled a little wickedly. "At least at work. The bedroom on the other hand..."

"That's completely different," Peter said then pulled him down into a kiss, feeling Neal's renewed vigor. "Round two?"

"You're on."


End file.
